bravestwarriorsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Plantilla:Episodios
}} | mw-collapsed | mw-collapsed }}" width="100%" style="margin: 0 auto 0 auto; padding: 0.2em; border-width: 2px; border-style: solid; border-color:green; background:#14190E; colspan=6 !important" |- ! align="center" style=background:LimeGreen colspan=7 |''Episodios'' |- | style=background:#141900 colspan=4 | }} | mw-collapsed | mw-collapsed }}" width="100%" style="margin: 0 auto 0 auto; padding: 0.2em; border-width: 2px; border-style: solid; border-color:green; background:#14190E; colspan=6 !important" |- ! align="center" style=background:LimeGreen colspan=7 |''Primera Temporada'' |- | style=background:#141900 colspan=4 |''Limo del Tiempo'' • El Señor de las Emociones • Lechuga Mantequilla • Monstruo de Memoria • Los Sinnalga • Lavarinto • Palo Impulsado por Gas • Danny Antes del Tiempo • Maestra Cereal • Ultra Wankershim • Catbug • Sugarbellies |- |} }} | mw-collapsed | mw-collapsed }}" width="100%" style="margin: 0 auto 0 auto; padding: 0.2em; border-width: 2px; border-style: solid; border-color:green; background:#14190E; colspan=6 !important" |- ! align="center" style=background:LimeGreen colspan=7 |''Segunda Temporada'' |- | colspan=4 |''Aeon Worm'' • Robo Chris • Mexican Touchdown • Hamster Priest • Jelly Kid Forever • ''Puppetyville Horror • Catbug's Away Team • Merewif Tag • Dimension Garden • The Parasox Pub • Season of the Worm • Season of the Mitch |- |} }} | mw-collapsed | mw-collapsed }}" width="100%" style="margin: 0 auto 0 auto; padding: 0.2em; border-width: 2px; border-style: solid; border-color:green; background:#14190E; colspan=6 !important" |- ! align="center" style=background:LimeGreen colspan=7 |''Tercera Temporada'' |- | colspan=4 |''Dan of Future Past'' • Himmel Mancheese (Episodio) • Ghosts of the See-Trough Zone • Fast Times at Saturn Oaks • Everything Is Okay • Emotion Fjord |- }} | mw-collapsed | mw-collapsed }}" width="100%" style="margin: 0 auto 0 auto; padding: 0.2em; border-width: 2px; border-style: solid; border-color:green; background:#14190E; colspan=6 !important" |- ! align="center" style=background:LimeGreen colspan=7 |''Cuarta Temporada'' |- | colspan=4 |''Whispers in the Morning'' • You've Grown So Tall You've Grown So Fast • Mirror's Reflection • Chained to Your Side • From The Inside Room • All I Wish Is To Be Alone • This Dance Ain't for Everybody • No Need to Argue • We Can Leave Your Friends Behind • Sit Down Sip Some Bouillabaisse • This is Not My Beautiful House • Footsteps by the Garden Tree • Think I'll Miss This One This Year • Nothin' Stays the Same • I.O.U. For Your Love • At Night When the Program's Through • All I Get is Static • I'm Smitten, I'm Bitten, I'm Hooked, I'm Cooked • A (Apple) B (Banana) C (Chili) • Dance into the Fire • The Craft of the Father • One in a Million Girls • Enough to Last a Lifetime • Will Things Ever Be the Same Again? • It Shouldn't Ever Have to End this Way - Part 1 • It Shouldn't Ever Have to End this Way - Part 2 • This is Your Paradise • Too High, Too Far, Too Soon • The Conscious Liberation of the Female State • Your Life is in Your Hands • The Crowd I'm SeeingEverybody's Coming, Leave Your Body at the Door'' • My Only Weakness is a List of Crime • Decide What You Want From Me • You're Walkin' Tough Baby But You're Walkin' Blind - Part 1 • You're Walkin' Tough Baby But You're Walkin' Blind - Part 2 • You're Walkin' Tough Baby But You're Walkin' Blind - Part 3 • Maybe You Could Be Mine • The Wire That Holds the Cork • If You Don't Know Electric Co. • That Ain't Workin' • Nice Day to Start Again • Mouth Is Alive With Juices Like Wine • Bang, Bang, Bang on the Door BabyI Just Can't Cope Without My Soap'' • War Without Tears • Out of Reach, Not Good Enough • Won't You Please Take Me Home |- |} }} | mw-collapsed | mw-collapsed }}" width="100%" style="margin: 0 auto 0 auto; padding: 0.2em; border-width: 2px; border-style: solid; border-color:green; background:#14190E; colspan=6 !important" |- ! align="center" style=background:LimeGreen colspan=7 |''Quinta Temporada'' |- | colspan=4 |''Proximamente'' |- }} | mw-collapsed | mw-collapsed }}" width="100%" style="margin: 0 auto 0 auto; padding: 0.2em; border-width: 2px; border-style: solid; border-color:green; background:#14190E; colspan=6 !important" |- ! align="center" style=background:LimeGreen colspan=7 |''Minisodios'' |- | colspan=4 |''Piloto'' • Moo-Phobia • Dramabug • Browser Fail • Impossibomb • ''Terrabeth Bytes |- |} |}